custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Daxanere
Daxanere was the second Toa ever created, a Toa of Shadow. He was a Hand of Artakha and Order of Mata Nui Member. He is founder of an ancient society. He bore the ancient fourth Legendary Kanohi. Biography Early Life Daxanere was created by a Great Being named Maxitus. He was created as a Toa of Shadow, but was good besides his small temper a bad moods. He lived with Helryx, who he considered his sister, and helped in the construction of the Matoran Universe for some time. After his creation, Maxitus, knowing of his creation's great destiny, wanted to train Daxanere but couldn't because his many responsibilities as a Great Being, so he sent him to travel Spherus Magna and train under its inhabitants. He trained in the ways of combat with the Glatorian of the multiple tribes. The Elemental Lords taught him about the elemental powers. At one point he even lived with a Vorox pack. He also trained with Artakha as his right hand man and helped defeat a Scorpio mutated by the energized Protodermis that was attacking Artakha. As a payment for his help, Artakha gave Daxanere small control over creation. He returned to Maxitus' Lab after his training was completed. He was given a one of a kind power staff and the Kanohi Ryzad, the fourth Legendary Kanohi. He was then sent into the Matoran Universe before its awakening. Creating the Society of Great Protectors Roughly a decade into Daxanere's training, he was summoned by the Great Being, Condolence. Condolence had a vision of an interdimensional group of protectors, dubbed the Society of Great Protrctors, and Condolence selected Daxanere to lead it. With his assistant, Arthimedes, Condolence and Daxanere drafted the very first Protectors from Bara Magna. Under the direction of Condolence and Arthimedes, these first Protectors built a ship the like none has ever been made before. A ship that could hop dimensions. Near the completion of this ship, Condolence died, due to a trap that his would-be rival, Makuta Kryzacs, set up. Daxanere and Arthimedes finished the last 2 months of work, and soon the Society of Great Protectors, like its ship, took off. The early years of the Society's existence, Daxanere spent mapping out the Multiverse. It is then that Kryzacs, whose spies had copied down Condolence's blueprints, had transported himself and 6 other of his cronies to the planet Vanaka. While Daxanere's Protecrors mapped out the multiverse, Kryzacs conquered the planet, draining its resources to form a group called the Legion of Death, which would become a rival group to Daxanere's Protectors. Daxanere also absorbed all but one of his alternate versions, effectively killing them and ensuring that none of them copy his obtaining interdimensional capabilties. Leading the Society After the multiverse was mapped out, Daxanere sent his Protectors on multiple missions, most notably in Decrax. There, he sent his agent, Ceirallen, to join Straughteny's rebellion and kill Makuta Spirax, a local warlord. Ceirallen failed because of Daxanere, though he did not know it at the time. Daxanere saved a rebel named Gerot in Decrax. Gerot spent a few hours aboard the Society if Great Protectors' HQ ship, and in those hours, Solaren fitted Gerot with Absorbtion armor. Daxanere, unawares of Solaren's deceotion, sent Gerot to Decrax, where he gained dazzling power from the One Button of Time from the very same Absorption Armor that he got from Daxanere. Afterward, Daxanere sent Ceirallen a second time to Decrax, though to no avail. Gerot, now driven mad with power, drove Ceirallen out of Decrax. Years later, Daxanere made an agreement with Kryzacs to get rid of Emperor Gerot. It is after this that Ceirallen would be murdered by a Legionier named Crimson, forcing Daxanere to abandon the wrist teleporters. However, Ceirallen's teleporter did not entirely break apart. A fragment of it teleported itself to the universe of "What We Cannot See," attaching itself to and warping several Artheenian Crystals, before teleporting itself to the 2nd universe, A1-12. This item was as powerful as the (ne Button of Time, so Daxanere sent Raimare to get it (who would later become one of his 10 Generals). However, Kryzacs knew of it, too, and sent Crimson to retrieve it. In the coming battle, the item was destroyed, ripping a hole in A1-12's reality and forcebly sucking Crimson and Raimare to a realm between A1-12 and A1-11 known as the Infinite Chord. Crimson and Raimare's heads where filled with visions, including how they where going to die, but also prophecies. It is through Raimare that Daxanere learned of Ceirallen and Spirax's eventual resurrections, Skyllair's prophecy (whom he would later hunt down), and just exactly when Emperor Gerot would fall in Decrax. Daxanere would rescue Decrax Universe's Venox from Gerot's sinister Glory Trials, and 30 years later at his agreement, Kryzacs sent a Crimson to Decrax. Since then, Daxanere has kept in touch with Decrax's Teku, the rebel eader, and Haos, the former rebel leader. Years passed, and eventually, thanks to Solaren, Kryzacs was able to kidnap Arthimedes, Condolence's former assisstant. Arthimedes would design a ship like the Society's Headquarter ship for the Legion, dubbed the Xenon Alamance. To power it up, and face Daxanere's Society, Kryzacs needed to harvest a special kind of energy only found in Toa. Kryzacs would visit several Toa, including Toa Kylord, Nikra, Madnetta, and Shadow to assess their weaknesses, though Daxanere didn't know it at the time. Stage two was to abduct all these Toa and harvest these energies (which temporarily transformed them into Dark Toa). Daxanere's Protectors saved every Toa, though they could not prevent the Xenon Alamance from getting started up. Arthimedes would attempt to flee the Legion in the Xenon Artha, the Xenon Alamance's sole escape pod, but was apprehended by Solaren. Soon, the Xenon Alamance would battle the Society of Great Protectors' Headquarter Ship. In the heat of battle, Daxanere left Skyllair in charge, so he could reawaken Condolence, whose soul had merged with the ship when he died. Unknown to the Legion, Condolence designed the ship to transform into a giant robotic body. As his soul was trapped in the ship, Condolence was able to take control of this body when Daxanere made the ship transform. The Legion lost the battle, the Xenon Alamance was destroyed, and Kryzacs, betrayed by Ghorsaz, was sent to the Pocket Dimension for an extended period of time. Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Shadow, Daxanere commands the element of Shadow. He can absorb shadow to increase his streangth or heal himself. He could also temporarily take away the abilitie of shadow from anybody (except Makuta Kryzacx and Shadow Toa Ahkmad) or give them temporary control over shadow. Daxanere has small control over creation so he can make weapons, small living creatures, or add on and change his armor. His power staff also gives him multiple abilities. He can enter bad moods occasionally, and he has a rather small temper. He is also able to manipulate light and "shapeshift." Saxonaire Alternate version of Daxanere who appeared in the serial "Daxanere's Secret." Saxonaire has somehow survived his encounter with Daxanere, and has found universes unknown to Daxanere. As of now, Saxonaire is out of Daxanere's reach. Appearances *''Sound of Madness (First Appearance)'' *''Forgotten Secrets'' *''Forgotten Shadows'' *''Journey of the Xenon Alamance'' *''The Retox'' *''Haos's War Journal (mentioned only) *The Before Chronicles'' *''Daxanere's Secret'' *''Pointless Bionicle Deathmatch Series'' (First Youtube Appearance) *''TIMEWARP Series'' *''THE TIME WAR series'' *''Origins of the Shadow Series'' Trivia *As the creator's name implies, this could be his Self-MOC. *Daxanere is one of thechapmaniac1/4's favorite MOCs to write about. Most of Daxanere's canon comes from his serials/Yotube series. Category:Toa Category:Shadow Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Hand of Artakha Category:ToaDaxanere1216 Category:Toa of Shadow